


Double Effect

by Flofa



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Castiel, Boys in Skirts, Dirty Talk, Episode: s05e04 The End, M/M, Porn With Plot, cold play
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 07:43:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3887995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flofa/pseuds/Flofa





	Double Effect

这是二月的月中，罗诺怪肆虐的世界，希望在前进的时间里一点一滴地消失殆尽。Dean Winchester在这一日独自去了趟城里，可他没像预期的那样找到关于Colt的线索。  
他在将近凌晨的时候开着吉普回到Camp Chitaqua，应该是个满月之夜，但天空沉甸甸地压着乌云，星光也隐去了踪迹。  
他停好车，把车门重重地摔上，坏心情在心底蔓延。  
洋红色外墙的房子在黑夜里和周围光秃秃的树木一起黑漆漆地站着，他踏上台阶，打开薄薄的木门。  
屋子里黑压压的，和外面一样冷，他解下厚重的军大衣，把端着的那柄长枪立在门左边的桌子旁。  
然后他打开了顶灯。  
一个嘟囔声响了起来，低低的，就好像是被惊到的小动物发出的那种声音。Dean往声音传出的地方——他做战略部署的那张方桌看去，Castiel埋着头伏在那里，亮光刺激了他，他的身体动了动，嘴里发出不适的软软的声音。  
“说过多少次了，别在我这里嗑药。”Dean的眉头拧在了一起，他大步走过去，揪住Castiel的衣领，强迫他靠在椅背上，好露出他的脸。  
“Yager弄到了一些可卡因。”Castiel的眼眯着，失了焦准的视线在Dean的脸上扫着。他抬起攥得紧紧的右手，把手掌慢慢地在Dean的眼前摊开，并冲他咧嘴一笑，“你要不要来点？”  
“你给我消停点！！”Dean一把夺过他手里的小纸包，丢在身后的桌子上。  
他把大衣扔到卧房的床上，从大腿上解下绑牢的弹夹。  
这段时间他们的处境越来越糟，虽然物资还没匮乏，但他已经失去了十几个能用的人。Colt，只有找到Colt他们可能才有那么一点胜算。  
现在他昏沉的头脑并不适合思考这个，他想把自己扔上床，睡上一两个小时。在那之前，他得将Castiel从他的房间里赶出去。  
Castiel把腿缩起来，拿脚蹬着方桌的边缘，他的身体靠着椅背，只用椅子后面的两个支点抵着地板，在一下一下摇晃着。  
该死的，他没穿鞋，苍白的皮肤反衬着被冻得通红的脚趾，让它们变得更加显眼。Dean盯着那缩着的脚趾看了一会儿，然后目光又放回到Castiel的身上。  
和任何嗑过药的人类一样，Castiel迷离的眼神表示他正处在另一个世界。他仅仅穿着麻织的灰衣服，松垮垮的薄裤子，脸上有一点红色，那是被冻过的毛细血管。他的嘴里咿咿呀呀地哼着不着调的关于天堂的破曲子，眼睑垂着，脚上在轻轻使劲。  
“你发什么神经！！穿得这么少！！！”Dean把他从椅子上拖了起来，要他光着脚站在冰冷的木地板上。  
他看见Castiel的脚叠在一起，身体在瑟瑟发抖，兴许是感受到Dean的视线变得越发灼热，Castiel想挣脱Dean揪着他衣服的手。  
“Dean……不要这样……”他不均匀的呼吸喷在Dean的胸口上，接着他费力地抬起头，迷茫地看着Dean。  
“不要这样，嗯哼，这样是哪样？！是这样吗？”Dean摘掉他胸前的扣子，把他的衣服从上面脱掉了。然后他的手抓住Castiel的裤腰，用力扯坏了他的裤子，让它自己滑落下去，在Castiel的脚踝处堆积着。  
Dean舔着唇，他已经不想睡了。  
他粗暴地撕下Castiel身上最后一点衣物，将他赤裸裸地暴露在早春的冷空气里。  
“我冷……”Castiel缩着身体，这让他看起来显得很矮。他用手抱着自己，嘴唇和嗓音都在颤抖。  
“呵，你知道冷了？冷倒是可以让你更清醒一点！！”Dean推开镶着铁丝网格的门，变本加厉地冻他。  
屋外的寒风刮进来，撩起Castiel深栗色的头发，他抖得更厉害了，不由自主地往Dean温暖的身躯靠过去。  
“冷……Dean……我……好冷……”  
Dean挑着眉看他发抖的样子，把身体往旁边偏了偏，故意不让他碰到自己。  
“还嗑可卡因吗？”他冷冷地问，身体里却有一股燥热的火苗在往上窜。  
“你……不喜欢可卡因，我们可以……继续吃……安非他命。”  
“该死的，Cass，你脑子里是不是就只剩下嗑药了？！！”  
“Dean，我冷……”  
“冷是吗？那你穿衣服。”  
“我的衣服，在哪里？”  
Castiel慢腾腾地扭着他的脖子，四下寻找他的衣服。药物把他的大脑带离了工作状态，他看见他的衣物被Dean扔得有点远。在呆滞了几秒钟之后，他决定爬过去捡，因为他不确定他是否还能走路。  
“唔……嗯……”他边喘着边蹲下身体，体温在下降，他需要更多的氧气燃烧他体内的糖分。  
反而是Dean看不下去了，他从桌后面木梯子边上捡起一件米黄色的薄纱裙，那是Risa故意留在他房间里的。Dean还记得他把这条从废弃的内衣店里搜刮出来的短裙送给Risa那天，她坚毅的面容上泛起的柔光。而现在，他却把那裙抛给了Castiel。  
“你可以先穿这个。”他知道他在说什么，也知道那话里包含的恶意。  
Castiel拿过那条裙子，看也不看就往身上套。  
薄薄的短裙穿在他身上根本不能保暖，甚至都不能覆盖大部分的躯体，事实上除了性幻想什么都做不到，可Dean要的就是剩余的这最后一项。  
他舔着唇，他已经舔了好几遍了。但是他渴的地方不在嘴上，这根本于事无补。  
Castiel还缩着身子，在叫着冷。Dean凑过去，像是在逼近他的猎物。他把手从裙底下伸进去，摸上了Castiel冷冰冰的臀。  
“呜……Dean……”手掌的热度让他觉得舒服，他扭动他的屁股想要从Dean的手上获取更多。  
“操。”Dean从齿缝间挤出一句低低的咒骂。见他没有躲开，Castiel的身体主动贴了上来，和他的臀部一样冷冰冰的，Dean的另一只手搂住了他的体侧，低头吻他那双淡到快看不出颜色的唇。  
他的胡子有点扎人，但Dean毫不在意这个。他的舌头伸进去，碰触着Castiel的口腔，那里还是一片湿热。  
热度刺激了Dean，他把Castiel推进了卧室，压在墙上狠狠地吻他，他的手从那条衣裙把守不住的地方钻进去，温暖Castiel的身体。  
Castiel被这个吻折腾得喘不过气，他干脆把脑袋抵在墙上，半睁着眼任由Dean的舌头在他嘴里摩擦，等到窒息感叫他的肺发紧的时候，他往外推着Dean的前胸索要空气。  
于是Dean放过了他的唇，盯上了他裸露的脖子。  
他在那里舔咬着，光洁的皮肤在他的吮吸下轻轻颤抖。  
然后他的手摸到了Castiel的前面，Castiel喘得更厉害了。  
“操，Cass，你怎么湿成这样？！！”Dean感觉他触到了一片黏湿的水迹，还带着一定的温度，“他妈的你是不是磕得太high了？！！”  
“哈啊……嗯……”勃起的欲望被Dean的手握住套弄，Castiel索性叫了起来。  
“你叫得就像个欠操的婊子！”  
Dean抓着裙装的后背把他摔上床，劣质的床板惨叫了一声，然后是另外一声。  
Castiel并没有拉上后背的拉链，他够不到那里。他的背裸露着，上面张牙舞爪地趴着一个狰狞的伤疤。Dean记得这伤疤的来历，和他肋骨上的那道是同一天产生的。恶魔砍了他一刀，Castiel伏在他身上为他挡下了第二刀。  
Dean舔着那伤疤，把新长出来的嫩肉都舔到生疼。他听见Castiel在浅浅地呻吟，然后他再也忍不住了，从背后掀起短短的纱裙，把早就硬起的性器插进了Castiel的屁股。  
他身下的呻吟声开始变得明快并且甜腻。  
“噢，Cass，我操得你很爽是吗？”他一边吐露着粗俗的词句，一边扣住Castiel的腰，用力操他的后穴。  
“啊……Dean……慢，慢一点……”药物的作用还在持续，Castiel的意识还有一半浮在云端，而另一半正在Dean的动作下被快感炸得支离破碎。他跪趴得很勉强，肩胛骨从被战争剥削得瘦瘦的身体上突了出来。他一边请求Dean慢下节奏，一边又屈从地把臀部抬得更高。  
Dean毫不理会他的请求，他的手扣得更紧了，抽插的速度加得更快。他喘着粗气，在这个世界崩溃之后，只有Castiel能给他带来这样的快感，也只有Castiel能让他短暂地忘掉压在他身上的那些痛苦。他的脑海里不可避免地又浮现出五年前衣冠楚楚的Castiel，纯净的蓝眼睛被阳光洗得透亮。  
他的泪流了出来，身体的动作却更加猛烈。冲撞的声音随后又混进了水声，Castiel带来的紧窄的感觉让他觉得对方差不多要到顶点了。  
“我……不准你射。”他霸道地箍住Castiel的阴茎，“你必须和我一起。”  
“那么……Dean，我要看见你。”  
“什么破习惯，每次都这样。”  
“我要看你。”  
Dean作出了妥协，他退了出来，翻过Castiel的身体，把他的腿压到他的胸口上，再次把自己埋了进去。  
接着他做了最后几个冲刺，并放开了Castiel，高潮让他咬着牙叫了出来，目光完完全全锁定在Castiel的脸上。  
隔壁房间漏进来的灯光下，他看到Castiel红了的眼圈和闪着亮光的蓝眼睛。  
他知道Castiel喜欢看他高潮，却并不知道这背后的原因。  
那仅仅是因为，他无法改变的，高潮时候的表情，让Castiel重温了五年前的他。

（END）


End file.
